


Doppleganger

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [30]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alfons Lives, Alternate Universe, Chronic Illness, Come Swallowing, Drooling, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Self-cest, Triple Drabble, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: He and Edward travel through this new world, unburdened by the thought of alchemy. They're joined by another. His name is Alfons. When Edward is absent, Al finds himself gravitating to Alfons, fascinated by his inventions and clever mind.





	Doppleganger

**Author's Note:**

> A little less horror and Halloween for this one, but it's fine! We got one more fic left! Hope any curious minds enjoyed this and any thoughts welcomed!

 

*

He and Edward travel through this new world, on feet or by horse-driven cart, unburdened by the thought of alchemy. Al knows Edward misses Winry, so much, but the heartache fades.

They're joined by another. His name is _Alfons_. He nearly died of a bullet wound.

Alfons is Al's _doppleganger_ from this world, or he has heard it mutter behind their backs. They're not mirror images of each other, but Edward insists that Alfons has a crinkle on his upper lip that Al always had when they're smiling close-mouthed.

The same fearless, bold persistence.

When Edward is absent, Al finds himself gravitating to Alfons, fascinated by his inventions and clever mind. He _envies_ him, and sympathizes when his companion begins to feel ill, hiding up in the top floor, coughing up specks of blood and grumbling about delayed in his work. About his own failing health.

Surviving a bullet wound had been hell to begin with, but _this_ …

Their hands meet. Al presses his fingers between the other boy's paler ones, trying reassure him that _nobody_ is going anywhere, and certainly not Alfons himself. Those bright blue eyes crinkle, just like Alfons' upper lip.

Al recognizes the taste of jam and honey, when a pair of lips collide with his, Alfons shutting his eyes and embracing Al's waist by the doorway. The heavier, _euphoric_ groan vibrates against Al's skin, like it is gonna dissolve all of his molecules.

He doesn't know if they _taste_ the same, Al breaking the kiss and going down on his copy, nosing against blond pubic hair. Drool collects on Al's tongue, rolling on his chin when he gags noisily and swallows around Alfon's cock inching down his throat. But the other boy succumbs, roughly yanking him forward, at the mercy of Al tonguefucking his slit.

*

 


End file.
